Predecessor
by Akumu the Starchiha
Summary: This is about L and his thoughs about his predecessor.


I decided I was going to write this one because I was bored

I decided I was going to write this one because I was bored. So I thought of this story when I was thinking how it works out as L, Mello and Near so L's predecessor would be called K and my name starts with a K so this story was born.

Well Akumu (Kay) don't own Death Note but I own myself, I think.

--

L sat in his chair staring at the computer screen in front of him. He didn't know why but he was thinking of the boys who were to follow in his footsteps if he died, Mello and Near. He was also thinking about his predecessor, Kelly, K. K wasn't as world wide or as open as L was she kept to herself and solved her cases in a more quick and clean manor than L did. He remembered one day when he was nine years old and she was 18.

Flashback-

"_Lucas! Lucas? Lucas, where are you? I'll buy you an icecream if you come out!" Said a tall 18 year old that had dirty blonde hair with red streaks. She laughed when a black haired boy of nine years old fell out from behind a curtain._

"_K, you'll really get me icecream?" The little boy called Lucas said _

"'_Course my little buddy." K said ruffling the boys spiked black hair "So how have you been?" she said taking the boy's hand in her's._

"_I've been fine, K. How about you? Watari didn't say you were coming." Lucas said bouncing up and down. _

"_Well, Maggie didn't think it was necessary." K said talking about Watari's wife. Maggie helped K while Watari ran Wammy's with Roger. _

"_Okay" Lucas said pulling his blue jeans up as they walked into the icecream parlor. _

_K immediately noticed Lucas wasn't wearing shoes "Lucas wear are the shoes Watari bought you?" _

"_At Wammy's" Lucas said looking at the ground. Laughing K lifted, the very thin and possibly underweight boy, and carried him into the icecream parlor. "Hey" he laughed_

_K sent Lucas to a table so she could buy the icecream. She bought herself a kiddy raspberry and she got Lucas a small strawberry. She walked to the table her knee length hair swaying. She wore a lose denim, knee-length skirt, a green frilly tank top and a pair of high brown boots. "Here, strawberry just like you wanted." K said smiling_

"_Thank you, Kelly" Lucas said using K's alias. He didn't know her real name but she knew his though she'd never tell anyone that._

"_You're welcome" K said eating her icecream. After they were done they walked back to Wammy's. K stopped and bent down to look Lucas' in the eyes. "Lucas I have to go now but I want you to always remember this, you are the one person who can change the world. If I should ever die you are next in line to become L. Study hard for that day may come sooner than you think." She said seriously "I won't be around forever, L you are next in line for my job and I want you to treat the ones who will follow you the same way I treat you okay." L nodded tears streaming down his face "Good-bye" K said kissing L's cheeks. _

_She ran to the helicopter that just landed on the landing pad "Good- bye K" L yelled to her back still crying. She raised her hand to make sure he knew she heard him. _

_As the helicopter took off L heard K yell "I love you Lucas." _

"_I love you too, K." L shouted at the helicopter. _

End Flashback

L looked at the newspaper article on the screen it was dated 2 years after the day he and K had gone out for icecream that had been the last time he had seen her. He now felt tears falling down his face, the last time he cried was the last time he saw K and she told him she wouldn't be around forever. He tried to stop the tears but he just started to cry harder. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Watari.

"L, what's wrong." Watari asked in a fatherly manner. L moved so Watari could see the computer screen. Watari sighed and closed the news article. His eyes were now wet too. "Is that why you invited Mello and Near to come here today." L nodded tears still sliding down his cheeks.

"I idolized her so much, but I feel life I shouldn't grieve her. I feel like I should wait for her to come see me but she and Maggie both died. Are they here now?" Asked L wiping the tear out of his eyes as Watari nodded.

The whole team was still pretending to work when three people walked in. They had listened to the whole conversation. The only one who had watched was Light because he was still chained to L. L smiled and dragged Light up to greet the three teenage boys.

"Chains L?" asked the blonde effeminate boy who was hand in hand with a redheaded boy the same age "Got anymore we could use a pair or two." The blonde said winking at the blushing red head

"No Mello and you might want to stop embarrassing Matt." L said indicating the now beet red redhead

"Why couldn't you be on the plane with us when Mello wouldn't keep his hands off Matt." A silver haired boy who was standing next to Mello

"Well, I'm sorry Near." L said "Do you guys no why I asked you here?" they all shook their heads "I wanted to tell you something that someone wise once told me." L said a stray tear silently rolling down his cheek. "I want you to always remember this; you are the three people who can change the world. If I should ever die you are next in line to become M and N. Study hard for that day may come sooner than you think." He paused trying to remember the last part "I won't be around forever, you are next in line for my job and I want you to treat the ones who will follow you the same way I treat you okay?" L finished the same speech K had given him when he was nine.

"That's really nice L" said Near

"Whatever," Said Mello

"Why don't you go get settled in." L said and all the boys nodded "Watari will show you to your rooms."

About twenty minutes after Watari left he came back looking more than a little stressed "Matt wouldn't leave Mello's side, so I had to find them a bigger room." Watari said sitting on the couch

"Well, I guess you do need a woman in your life" came a woman's voice but not any woman's voice an elderly woman's voice.

"Maggie?" Watari said getting up and hugging the woman "I thought you were dead"

"No, we didn't die SOMEONE just wanted out of being K." Maggie said looking over her shoulder to the doorway where a woman with short blonde hair with red streaks. The woman was holding a child with strawberry colored hair. The little girl was no more than three.

"Kelly…" L whispered looking at the woman

"Lucas" Kelly smiled as she put down the child and ran to hug L. L hugged her back

"I knew you weren't dead" L said "I just knew it. And who is that?" he pointed at the girl in Maggie's arms

"That Ichigo, isn't she beautiful? I had her with my husband a couple years ago." Kelly said

"L who is this?" Mello asked walking in the room with Matt at his side and Near followed behind them.

"This is my predecessor K." L said "This is Mello" he said pointing at the blonde "and this is Near" he said pointing at the silver haired child. "They are the one who will take over after me."

"Hello, you may call me Kelly." Said Kelly "Right Lucas" everyone gasped

"I have heard than alias in sixteen years." L said laughing as everyone looked upset. They thought they had found out L's real name.

"Come on I'll take you guys to lunch." Kelly said to L, Mello, and Matt and Near.

"Light-kun has to come though." Said L lifting his wrist to show the chains

"You always did go to far Lucas." Kelly laughed walking out the door holding Ichigo's hand.

They all went to lunch and had a great time. That was the last time they were all together ever.

--

I know it's probably awful. I was just bored so. Please review, I'll beg if you want.


End file.
